Désir secret
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: A cause des derniers évènements, Yuri n'arrive pas à dormir.


Hello :) Bon ça fait un petit moment que je voulais écrire sur cet anime merveilleux qu'est Yuri!on Ice et après divers obstacles qui se sont dressés sur mon chemin, voici mon tout premier OS sur cette série (et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas le dernier ^^). J'ai demandé à ma correctrice (qui est aussi ma plus fidèle lectrice) de me donner des mots au hasard car je n'avais aucune idée. Elle m'a donné les mots suivant: Pluie, lampe de chevet et téléphone. Voici ce que j'en ai fais xD En espérant que cela vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture :)

 _ **Désir Secret**_

Couché depuis bientôt une heure, Yuri ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit mais il lui était impossible de s'endormir. Il était fatigué pourtant, il avait eu une journée épuisante entre le stress, la compétition dans laquelle il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même et tout le reste. Il s'était encore foutu la pression pour rien. C'était probablement parce _cette dernière_ était en train de retomber qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Fermant les yeux pour la énième fois, il écoutait attentivement la pluie. Elle avait pour habitude de le détendre. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servirait à rien de rester dans son lit, il décida de se lever et quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne devait réveiller personne et encore moins son coach actuel : Viktor. Surtout qu'il avait un chien et dieu sait si ces merveilleuses bêtes avaient l'ouïe fine. Heureusement, l'animal devait dormir profondément.

La maison plongée dans l'obscurité, le silence devenu roi , Yuri avait l'impression d'être un voleur venu commettre un méfait. Il secoua vivement la tête, il venait de se foutre la trouille tout seul. Passant devant une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, il observait le temps peu clément qu'il faisait dehors. Ayant conscience qu'il allait sûrement passer un moment éveillé, il avait pris soin de prendre son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs. Il mit ces derniers dans ses oreilles et alla sur internet. Il vit que plusieurs internautes avaient mis des vidéos de la compétition dont son passage sur « Eros ». Il ne s'était jamais vu. La vidéo débuta à l'instant même où il cliqua. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se voir sur cette vidéo. Comme s'il était devenu une autre personne. Lui, qui était si timide, réservé et maladroit, était devenu un homme confiant, séducteur et magnifique. Il n'avait pas autant de classe que Viktor bien entendu. Mais le changement entre la personne qu'il était au quotidien et celle qu'il était sur la glace n'avait rien à voir. Il n'avait pas mesuré ni l'effet ni même le rendu que provoquait sa danse. Pour le coup, il se mit à rougir. Dire qu'il avait dansé de cette manière de nombreuses fois, devant des millions de téléspectateur et surtout, devant Viktor, son idole.

Lorsque la vidéo fut terminée, il resta bouche bée devant la vitre. Le regard dans le vague, observant de nouveau le jardin. Il s'imaginait dansant avec le gris sur le lac gelé qui se trouvait plus loin. Il imaginait aussi la pluie couler le long de leurs cheveux, de leurs visages puis de leurs costumes alors qu'ils patineraient main dans la main. La pluie se transformant soudainement en neige, le sol recouvert de cette poudre blanche. Aucun doute que le cadre serait merveilleux. Il entendait d'ici les cris des femmes entièrement folles de son coach, ces mêmes groupies qui seraient extrêmement jalouses de lui. Rien que cette idée lui plaisait énormément. Comme si elle était la petite cerise sur le gâteau. Et lorsque la musique arriverait vers la fin, ils finiraient ensemble leur danse. Et alors, à cet instant précis, Viktor s'approcherait de lui et …

Le brun sursauta violemment quand il sentit le souffle du champion dans sa nuque. « Yuri ! Que-fais-tu debout ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te reposer ? »

« Viktor ? Ne me fait plus peur comme ça »

Les joues empourprées, l'élève était soulagé que la lumière fût encore éteinte. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de pousser son imagination plus loin.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu ici »

Le plus vieux croisa les bras. Si son élève ne parvenait pas à se détendre, ça allait finir par être problématique dans l'avenir. Ce stress était la raison principale qui avait empêché Yuri de montrer son véritable potentiel lors des précédentes compétitions. N'étant qu'un coach novice, Viktor ne savait pas comment faire pour aider le plus jeune. Lui-même avait toujours été plus ou moins confiant en ses capacités. Lors de ses premières compétitions, il avait ressenti une certaine appréhension mais une fois sur la glace, plus rien ne pouvait venir le troubler. Son esprit était en parfaite harmonie avec son corps, il laissait la musique l'emporter et le guider dans ses mouvements. Il charmait toute personne posant son regard sur lui. Yuri en faisait parti.

« Une vidéo sur ma prestation sur Eros a été publiée. Je l'ai visionné » continua le jeune patineur.

Il ignorait pourquoi il lui en parlait. C'était sans intérêt mais le sourire qu'afficha son coach le conforta dans l'idée qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

« Et comment t'es-tu trouvé ? »

« Différent »

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça. Sa déclaration n'étonna pas le plus vieux. Comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle réponse de sa part. Le côté sensuel correspondait beaucoup à Chris mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui irait aussi. Après tout, il avait en quelque sorte atteint son but. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à patiner, il voulait quitter sa peau pour endosser celle d'un autre. Il voulait tellement ressembler à Viktor. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était parvenu. En fait, il ne pourrait être comme lui. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Tout ce qui l'importait désormais, c'était de l'avoir à ses côtés. Au mieux, pour lui tout seul. C'était égoïste mais ce n'était qu'un détail pour lui. Ça ne le gênait pas.

« Ou peut-être était-ce le vrai toi ? » déclara enfin le gris.

Yuri ne savait pas quoi répondre. Viktor s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le brun se laissa faire.

« Alors dormir maintenant »

L'élève acquiesça sans réfléchir. Il n'y parvenait plus de tout manière. Sa réponse fit encore sourire l'autre homme.

« Si on dormait ensemble ? » demanda vivement ce dernier.

Contrairement à d'habitude, le disciple n'avait pas réagi d'une manière brusque.

« D'accord » finit-il par dire.

Viktor fut tout d'abord surpris. C'était la première fois que cette question avait pour réponse un accord de sa part. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, il vit sous la porte de sa chambre que la lumière était encore allumée. Il avait oublié d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Ce qui avait conduit son idole à venir le chercher dans le salon. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre provisoirement attitrée à son entraîneur. Celui-ci entra dans son lit puis regarda le plus jeune qui hésitait. Yuri n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais eu de copine. Timidement, il vint s'allonger dans le lit tout en s'excusant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait d'ailleurs. Le chien sauta à son tour sur le matelas et s'allongea aux pieds des deux hommes.

Crispé, Yuri ne parvenait plus à se détendre. Finalement, s'il voulait dormir, c'était loupé. Soudain, il sentit des doigts passer dans ses cheveux avant de s'aventurer sur sa joue. Il eut la mauvaise idée de plonger son regard dans les yeux turquoises de Viktor. Hypnotisé, il ne savait que faire. Il vit le visage de l'homme qu'il admirait plus que tout se rapprocher lentement de lui. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement. « Il va m'embrasser ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » S'affola-t-il mentalement. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que l'inévitable se produise. Puis, il entendit un petit clic. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit plus rien à part l'obscurité.

« J'ai éteins la lumière » déclara le plus vieux.

Le brun resta bête pendant quelques secondes. Oh bon dieu qu'il avait honte. Ce que Yuri ne savait pas ou plutôt qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était le sourire qu'affichait actuellement Viktor.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je n'ai jamais manger personne :)


End file.
